Problem: Subtract. $39.53 - 5.8 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}39.53- 5.8\\\\ &=39.53 - 5.80\\\\ &=3{,}953\text{ hundredths} - 580\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=3{,}373\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=33.73 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${3}$ ${9}$ $.$ ${5}$ $3$ $5$ $.$ ${8}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${3}$ $\overset{8}{\cancel{9}}$ $.$ $\overset{15}{\cancel{5}}$ ${3}$ $-$ $5$ $.$ ${8}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $3$ $.$ $7$ $3$ $39.53-5.8=33.73$